sl_medieval_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
United Jousters
The United Jousters, or UJ for short, is a premier SL jousting organization that provide an opportunity for residents in the virtual world of Second Life to engage in the playing of the sport of jousting; and to foster and promote the qualities of competitive spirit, team play, camaraderie, and good sportsmanship, by making available to them opportunities to participate in individual and team jousting competitions, all while assisting them in developing their jousting skills to help achieve their full potential. For informative purposes, including but not limited to improving public relations and communications relating to jousting with the public; and for the purposes of cooperating with similar organizations in all areas of mutual interest. Together, the group remains largely inactive following lack of commitment and interest from staff members and the committee. Website: http://www.unitedjousters.com. Group Join (copy and paste into SL Viewer local chat): dc5f51d2-9de4-7596-563c-8b24d363ed94 Joust Affiliations Currently, United Jousters is affiliated with the following jousts, which are included in the UJ Standings: * Avilion Joust * Celtic Isle Joust Formally, the United Jousters organizes the following jousts: * United Jousters Pas d'armes Jousting Tournament (more commonly known simply as the UJ Grand Joust) * United Jousters Monthly Team Tournament Joust (held at Celtic Isle on the 4th Saturday of the Month) * United Jousters Team Conference League Establishment & Features The United Jousters organization was established on October 26, 2013 by Capt Blinker in an effort to bring existing jousting teams and individuals together into a formal alliance. Previously, Celtic Isle and the White Rangers of Emerald were dissatisfied with the current affairs of the Second Life Tournament Association and their governing of tournaments in SL, and left the group to form a new group: United Jousters. With the dramatic increase in the virtual sport of jousting, the conjugation and blending of ideas, groups, and jousters, it was conceived that a democratic process as well as more public input in general was needed and as such, the United Jousters was one of the first and most successful of its kind to successfully bring together multiple realms/groups in the often complex world of SL. The Committee was established in February of 2014, by Nyza Stillwater, but has largely dissolved as of October of 2015 due to lack of involvement from affiliated realms and staff members. It remains mostly a promotional group for jousting tournament. The primary features of United Jousters are: * Standings are calculated based on the size of the tournament as well as participation (based off the En Garde points system) * A committee formed from active jousting teams/groups that assists in making decisions for the organization as a whole, as well as a public input process * A weekly jousting tournament that travels from one allied realm to the next * Currently one of the largest jousting allied organizations in SL with over 220 members Today, United Jousters has largely diminished due to the dwindling commitment and increased lack of organization of its staff and has reverted to its pre-committee status as simply an organization to promote jousts and other information. The United Jousters Grand Joust, established on July 12, 2014 ceased operations on October 24, 2015 after a fall out from realms due to being disgusted with the lack of communication from key staff members to effectively organize and run the event. Past Chairpeople * Nyza Stillwater - Feb 2014 to May 2014 * Capt Blinker - May 2014 to June 2015 * Rena O'Kelly & Maddee - June 2015 to October 2015